Type I diabetes is an autoimmune disease of humans caused by destruction of pancreatic islet β cells. Transplantations of whole pancreas or isolated islet cells are effective treatments for Type I diabetes to restore insulin independence, when combined with immunosuppressive therapy Successful transplantation of isolated islets from human cadaver donors is a proof-in-principle that a cell-based therapy for human diabetes can be successful. However, the lack of available organs and islet cells has restricted this therapy to very few patients. The amount of islet cells which can be harvested from human cadavers is extremely limited. Therefore, technologies capable of producing significant quantities of cells of the pancreatic lineage are highly desirable.
Stem cells are cells that are capable of differentiating into many cell types. Embryonic stem cells are derived from embryos and are potentially capable of differentiation into all of the differentiated cell types of a mature body. Certain types of stem cells are “pluripotent,” which refers to their capability of differentiating into many cell types. One type of pluripotent stem cell is the human embryonic stem cell (hESC), which is derived from a human embryonic source. Human embryonic stem cells are capable of indefinite proliferation in culture, and therefore, are an invaluable resource for supplying cells and tissues to repair failing or defective human tissues in vivo.
Similarly, induced pluripotent stem (iPS) cells, which may be derived from non-embryonic sources, can proliferate without limit and differentiate into each of the three embryonic germ layers. It is understood that iPS cells behave in culture essentially the same as ESCs. Human iPS cells and ES cells express one or more pluripotent cell-specific markers, such as Oct-4, SSEA-3, SSEA-4, Tra 1-60, Tra 1-81, and Nanog (Yu et al. Science, Vol. 318. No. 5858, pp. 1917-1920 (2007); herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). Also, recent findings of Chan, suggest that expression of Tra 1-60, DNMT3B, and REX1 can be used to positively identify fully reprogrammed human iPS cells, whereas alkaline phosphatase, SSEA-4, GDF3, hTERT, and NANOG are insufficient as markers of fully reprogrammed human iPS cells. (Chan et al., Nat. Biotech. 27:1033-1037 (2009); herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). Subsequent references herein to hESCs and the like are intended to apply with equal force to iPS cells.
Under nonselective culture conditions, it has been previously demonstrated that a wide variety of stem cells, including mouse embryonic stem cells and hESCs, differentiate spontaneously into cells of many lineages including the pancreatic lineage. Such differentiated cells can express the pancreatic duodenal homeobox 1 (PDX1) gene, a transcription factor specifying the pancreatic lineage, and can also express insulin. However, without selective conditions, stem cells will spontaneously and simultaneously differentiate in the same culture dish into a wide variety of different lineages with only a small proportion of the cells being differentiated towards any particular lineage.
Culture systems that allow the spontaneous differentiation of hESCs into insulin-staining cells have been reported (Assady, S. et al., Insulin production by human embryonic stem cells. Diabetes 50, 1691-1697 (2001); and Segev, H. et al., Differentiation of human embryonic stem cells into insulin-producing clusters. Stem Cells 22, 265-274 (2004); herein incorporated by reference in their entireties). However, these studies neither investigated endoderm marker expression nor demonstrated development of cells possessing stereotypical characteristics of β cells: simultaneous expression of C-peptide and PDX1, which is required for pancreas formation and co-activates the insulin promoter (Jonsson, J. et al., Insulin-promoter-factor 1 is required for pancreas development in mice. Nature 371, 606-609 (1994); herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). Because non-β cells such as neuronal cells, may express insulin (Sipione, S. et al., Insulin expressing cells from differentiated embryonic stem cells are not β cells. Diabetologia 47, 499-508 (2004); herein incorporated by reference in its entirety), and insulin present in the culture media may be taken up into other cell types under certain conditions in vitro (Rajagopal, J. et al., Insulin staining of ES cell progeny from insulin uptake. Science 299, 363 (2003); herein incorporated by reference in its entirety), it is important that the endoderm and pancreatic origin of insulin-staining cells derived from hESCs be ascertained.
Spontaneous differentiation of hESCs has produced PDX1+/FOXA2+ cells and co-transplantation of these differentiated cells with mouse dorsal pancreas (E13.5) produced PDX1+/insulin+ cells, and co-staining of insulin and C-peptide was observed (Brolen, G. K. et al., Signals from the embryonic mouse pancreas induce differentiation of human embryonic stem cells into insulin-producing β-cell-like cells. Diabetes 54, 2867-2874 (2005); herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). Thus, pancreatic lineage cells can be induced from spontaneously differentiating hESCs by signals emanating from the embryonic pancreas. However, the experimental methods used to reach such observations would be impractical to adopt into a high-throughput culture protocol. Moreover, the nature of the molecular signals was not revealed by the study. In addition, unselected stem cell populations are tumorigenic, meaning that they will generate non-malignant tumors, known as teratomas, in immunodeficient animals like undifferentiated ES cells do.
Several studies have evaluated the effects of growth factors on hESC differentiation to endoderm (Schuldiner, M. et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 97, 11307-11312 (2000) and D'Amour, K. A. et al. Nat. Biotechnol. 23, 1534-1541 (2005); herein incorporated by reference in their entireties). However, highly efficient differentiation to pancreatic precursors and islet cells has not been achievable. Furthermore, insulin producing cells generated using previously reported methods are less responsive to glucose, in that, they appear less functionally mature than adult human β cells and are believed to possess a phenotype more like immature β cells.